Woodbury
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: (title) is small town of survivors, lead by Phillip Blake (AKA The Governer), who hides his "true nature" when in public view of the town... This is my second attempt at using Harpor in a story..
1. Chapter 1

**I have an idea from reading someof Balors stories in how to have Harpor in THE NEW WORLD.. I'll focus on the Governer's story line mostly.. It uses the events I already told but in THIS NEW WORLD, but more focus on Woodbury.. Well, tries to at least..**

 **If you don't wanna read the orginal.. Just know that Johnny K is Rick's closest male friend.. Espically after his one to Tyreese became broken after Tyreese cheated on Carol..**

* * *

We open up with prison parts. Not much really changes.

Dash is seen doing some some laundry, offering to fill for Andrea today.

Out of the shadows, appears that Thomas guy, making small conversation. Dash asks if he's there to help.

"No" Thomas said, dryly.

"If your not here to help, than why did you come here?" Dash asked

Thomas grabs her showing a knife, revealing to be the real killer.

"So I can cut off your pretty little head!" He says, rather calmly.

Dash punches him, and pushes him back.

"It was YOU wasn't it!? YOU SICK FREAK!"

"Please don't struggle Lucia" Thomas said calmly.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Dash screams, pulling out her M1911 pistol, and Thomas grabs at it, stopping her.

"FUCK YOU PSYCHO!"

"Ohh, such language from a pretty mouth" Thomas mocked.

Dash continues to struggle, Thomas stabs her in the stomach, but not very deep, and pushes her down.

"You won't be needing _this_ " Thomas said, throwing her gun away.

"Now, lets get started" He said, still calm.

* * *

As Rick tells Lori that he believes those girl's deaths is his fault, for bringing them here. Lori tells him, it wasn't.

* * *

Suddenly Dash runs out, now with a violent scratch mark cut against her face, and ending at her earlobe. Screaming for help.

Thomas behind her, having finally lost his cool composure.

"COME BACK HERE BITCH! TIME TO TAKE YOUR MEDICINE YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

Johnny runs over, trying to find a clear shot when Rick violently tackles Thomas.

Rick completely fucking loses it, giving Thomas a no holds back beat down.

Rick: (beating up Thomas) YOU! IT WAS "YOU" WASN'T IT!? YOU SICK FUCK! YOU KILLED THEM, THEY WERE JUST LITTLE GIRLS, THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!

Lori: Rick, stop!

Dash: No! Don't stop him!

Rick: He deserves every bit of this Lori! (to Thomas) Don't you, you psycho son of a bitch!? DON'T YOU DESERVE THIS!?

Rick continues beating Thomas, until he's at the point of barely looking human.

Johnny is the second to hold Rick back, this time it works. Plus Rick's hand is completely fucked up looking.

Rick introduces the new rule, you kill you die. Dale and Johnny agree almost immediately. but Lori tries to argue. Rick telling her to "shut the fuck up!" in the heat of the moment.

Lori leaves, feeling upset.

"I'll talk to her" Sally says, running after her.

"We need to make an example of Thomas.. Bring him back to his cell.. Tomarrow, we're gonna hang him" Rick says, dramatically.

* * *

Harpor admits to Carly in secret that Thomas attacked her before the apolocpise. By this point Carly says "that seems like something Thomas would do."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY:

Patricia, being kinda neive, frees Thomas, believing he was merely troubled and needs some kind of _help_ , so she attempted to break him out. Unfortunately, Thomas isn't excatly grateful, even in his severely weakened state, Thomas tried to kill her immediately. This leaves Patrica to tearfully say "Why!? I was gonna help you! Why did you do that!?"

Thomas's only response is to call her a whore.

Hearing the commotion, Maggie Greene shoots him twice in the stomach and he was bent down, and that emptied the rest of the gun into him. Saying she feels slightly better now.

* * *

At the request of Hershel, Thomas' corpse was thrown to the zombie hordes outside of the prison.

Hershel is the only one to watch as the zombies outside eat Thomas' dead body as a form of closure.

* * *

LATER THAT SAME EVENING:

Of coarse, in more twisted irony, Dexter, Andrew and a defecting Patricia use the guns from the armory to threaten Rick's group into leaving the prison by telling them to " **Get the fuck out of my house** ".

* * *

Meanwhile, a mysterious woman accompanied by two chained up, armless, jawless zombies. Hears the sound of gunshots and follows it. She finds Otis on a stagecoach, and shooting a Winshester as he is heading for the prison for safety after having stayed behind at the Greene Family Farm to take care of and manage the livestock. He soon becomes surrounded by zombies. He is rescued by the mysterious woman, Michonne, who kills the zombies.

* * *

Inside the prison yards, Patrica, again realizing she made the wrong decision, tells Dexter he isn't suppose kill them. But Dexter pushes her away. Rick demand to know where they got the guns, Dexter says he got them from Block A, which unwittingly unleashes a horde of zombies after Andrew forgot to close the prison doors while gaining weapons from the armory within.

Dexter and Rick are forced to work together to wipe out the zombies. Dexter is seen with M4 Carbine as the weapon he got from Block A. Andrew a AP Pistol.

Johnny, now wearing his LOST MC jacket again, is seen shooting his double barrel. But keeps back a little, cause it's still a double barrel.

Carly shoots the unscooped hunting rifle she earlier got from Dale, and putting a bayonet on it, also using the bayonet on the zombies.

Pinkie is using her MicroSMG, she's gotten pretty good with it. And killed a good many zombies before reloading.

Dash is seen firing her combat shotgun. She loves combat shotguns. And even her condition, she killed a good few of the undead. Sally covering her, with one of the rifles.

Tyreese is using his hammer, he's not the greatest shooter.

As the battle thickens, Dexter is almost bitten by a zombie, but Rick saves him at the last moment. Dexter still refuses to cooperate with Rick, saying a smart man would have let the zombie get him. Unfortantely for him, Rick takes this to heart. And when nobody is looking, Rick shoots Dexter though the head. Looking like he was killed in the crossfire. Only Harpor notices what really happened. And became scared, not cause Rick killed him, but how Rick barely flinched an eye at taking a life.

Patrica cries over Dexter, but Rick coldly says

"Cry me a fucking river, is that all of them?"

Carly shoots the last zombie before saying, "Yeah, that's all of them".

Johnny grabs the M4 Carbine for himself. He's getting tired of his double barrel, while saying, "Good, we can finally have some piece and quite"

Shortly after, Andrew runs off, never to be seen again. Unlike the show he never returns for revenge, and is assumed to get bitten.

Axel however is allowed into the group. Considering he never did anything bad to them, and even sided with them against Dexter.

* * *

Shortly after they allow Otis back in, Otis saying Michonne saved him. Rick letter her stay but if she hands over her sword, and that "they" can't come, referring to the zombies.

Coldly, Michonne kills them than and there, shocking Rick. But still she's allowed into the group.

* * *

Later, Harpor tells Carly and Pinkie. Probably her closest female friends, helps that Pinkie has red hair as well, so fun conversation peace.

Later Carly meets with Rick in private, telling that Harpor knows about Dexter. And warns him that between Thomas and Dexter, Rick is really beginning to scare her. He's becoming cold.

Rick admits that he knew this was bound to happen under the pressure he's been under. But Carly says Harpor just needs time, he agrees.

* * *

 **Comic Governer himself is the cover.. He'll appear starting next chapter..**


	2. Chapter 2

**I said Governer appears started this chapter.. But actually it's the one after..**

* * *

 _FLASHBACK TO HERSHEL'S FARM:_

 _Johnny, wearing a white t-shirt at this point, but same boots and jeans, finds Harper talking to Lori, gently shooing Harper away, he needs to talk to Lori in private._

 _Harper appears to leave, but secretly evesdrops on them._

 _"What you want John-"_

 _"Look Lori.. I'm not here to argue, so don't let this turn into on.. First, I ain't accusing you of shit. So before you start trying to explain yourself, remember that part.. Now, I know he's your husband, and that this isn't really my business.. But Rick is "my" friend.. He's like a brother.. And I know something about him.. He's not showing it.. But he's scared.._  
 _He isn't sure if that baby is his.. I don't know what happened between you and Shane.. What caused Shane to flip out the way he did.. But if it's Shane's baby.. Please, do NOT tell Rick.. Carly told me that Rick nearly shot Ottis.. He's on edge.. Learning the baby is Shane's will be the one last thing to push Rick over the edge.. He won't be thinking straight.. And that would get him killed.. And we need Rick.. "I" need Rick.. Again, I ain't accusing you of shit.. And I know it shouldn't be my business.. But that's what I have to say.. So just keep that in mind."_

 _Lori doesn't reply._

 _"Anyway. Come on, dinner's ready" Johnny said, heading back to the house._

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER:

Rick and Glenn, wearing body armor, have discovered a helicopter in the sky. Glenn thinks it's military, but Rick thinks it's either a news or police helicopter, because it's design does not look military. Rick tries to get its attention, but, suddenly a zombie comes out from behind him, but he manages to kill it. Plus the armour protected him from getting bite. Which impresses himself and Glenn.

The helicopter suddenly crashes, and Rick tells Glenn to watch where it landed. Rick is going to get the motorcycle, but, Glenn disagrees because there could be more survivors to bring back to The Prison. Rick agrees and runs to the prison to get more people.

* * *

At the Prison, Johnny, wearing his LOST MC jacket asks Rick's what's happening. He hasn't seen the helicopter and can't believe it. Michonne _(who stole back her sword, claiming "it was easy to find")_ says she saw it, and suggests to go find it. Johnny wants to go two, Despite Johnny and Michonne not having bodyarmour. But Rick doesn't argue, and says they can. At the last second. Harper also wants to go. Rick reluntlessly brings her. Harper says she could do with the excerise.

"Who said were walking" Rick said. And suddenly Hlenn comes back with a car, saying they might have guests when they come back, and they leave. Johnny follows by his Hexter.

* * *

On the road, Rick wonders how Glenn got the car to work. He reveals that he stole a few cars before the zombie outbreak, and he realizes that Rick is a cop, saying that's why Glenn was reluntant to tell him. Fearing Rick would think less of him.

Rick notes it's a different world now, and he had stole a car, too, ironically a cop car, when he was looking for Atlanta. Michonne jokingly says she's shacking up with a bunch of criminals. Harper laughs.

Rick asks how Glenn knows where the helicopter is, and Glenn says to just follow the line of smoke. They have enough gas for there and back, he notes. While discussing life in Prison, they notice that the road ends. Glenn changes direction to the field, and says it's going to be a bumpy ride. Rick tells him to slow down, and suddenly, they get stuck in the mud.

* * *

In the forest, Glenn says they aren't going to find the helicopter in there. Rick says they have to move quickly. Michonne tells her story about finding her katana from her neighbor's house. Rick says he has his axe and Tyreese has his hammer, and how they should get use to melee weopons.

RICK: I doubt there's anyone making new bullets.

Suddenly Michonne tells Rick that he should talk to Tyreese sometimes, because of their fight. Rick says he'll probably do it, but only if Tyreese does it first. Glenn says they're getting close to the crash site.

* * *

At the Prison, Lori wonders why Rick left her again. Carol tries to calm her down, and Lori's baby starts to kick. They sit together, and later Carol asks a strange question, if Lori and Rick would like to marry her. She thinks they could be happy together. Lori is shocked. And not in the happy way.

* * *

In the forest, Rick,Harper, Johnny, Michonne, and Glenn have found the crashed helicopter. They also examine shoe prints on the ground and question how many people there are and which direction they went.

* * *

Lori accidentally offends Carol by refusing that crazy idea of hers.

* * *

Outside, Tyreese and Axel are guarding the fences and waiting for Rick and them to arrive back at The Prison. Axel asks why they have to, and Tyreese responds that they might come back at any moment. Axel moves two chairs closer to the fence so that Axel and Tyreese could sit down.

* * *

In the forest, Glenn has caught up to Rick, Johnny, and Michonne, when they accidentally left him behind. He reminds them that it's getting late, and he would like to get back home. They agree, but, they found a clue on the ground to where the helicopter survivors might have left. Rick and Johnny recommend following the marks, in case the people have cars, gas, and other supplies. Glenn and Michonne agree, and they continue their trip. They find a mile marker sign, which says "Woodbury" in one mile. Rick says his money's on there, and he thinks that helicopter survivors might be holed up in a store or something. Michonne says that they have to find out for themselves.

* * *

Harper: I still wish Carly was here.

Johnny (Holding the M4 Carbine from earlier: Yeah, she does seem to have a special bond with girls like you.. Plus you kinda look like Pinkie.

Harper: Yeah.. A little maybe.. (Has a slight limp as she twisted her right ankle).

Rick: Kiddo?

Harper: I'm okay. Just slipped.

Rick: You sure.

Harper: (nodes)

Rick: ... Thanks for coming Johnny.

Johnny: Hey, good to get some fresh air, was getting tired of that same old scenery at the prison.

Glenn: Yeah.. Better get use to it though.

Johnny: I try. Trust me.. Weird being in there by _choice._

* * *

Harper checks to see Rick can't hear. And whispers to Johnny.

Harper: I heard you at the farm.. About the baby.. Lori ever reponde?

Johnny: No.. She didn't.. But don't tell anyone, espically Rick or Carl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Marintez isn't in this verison..**

 **Also I'm reading the book itself for dialogues.. Well.. Changed some minors ones..**

* * *

Rick, Johnny, Harper Glenn, and Michonne arrive at Woodbury, but zombies have followed them.

Suddenly, voices tell them to get down on the ground, and somebody begins to shoot the zombies. Rick gets up and asks what's going on, and a survivor named Wes drags Rick and others into Woodbury, "the last town on earth". Wes takes all their weapons, including Johnny's Carbine rifle, and only than he says he can lead them to the town. Once inside a introduced as The Governor, awaits. He then takes them to the stadium and they see an arena filled with zombies. Behind him are his right hand men, Bruce and Gabe. Gabe being the fat one.

"Governer?" Rick asked.

"I wear it with pride. It's more of a joke than anything, but fuck it, always wanted to the G _overner_.. Almost went with president, but felt it sounded too silly."

"Since your the one doing the talking, what's your story?" Govener asked Rick.

"No story.. We've been traveling sense the beginning.. Saw the crash, went to investigate.. Ended up here." Michonne said.

"I believe I was asking the man sister." Governer said, nicely.

"She's right" Harper and Rick said at the same time.

Governer looks at Harper, not noticing her before.

Governer: You don't have daddy's eyes huh?

Harper: They have a bit of grey in them. Mom's side of the family.

Rick: She's adopted.

Governer: Ah. Good of you to take in a kid. I had a daughter a bit younger than... What's your name?

Harper: Harper.

Johnny (notices all the bright lights): I'm Johnny Klebitz.. What's with all the lights?

Governor: Well Johnny, you guys are just in time.. There's a fight tonight

Johnny: So what, you make zombies fight each other?

Govenor: Zombies? No.. Biter fight ain't exciting.. We have two people rough each up a bit. Entertain the audience.. The zombies are just for show..

Harper: Street fight?

Governor: Not exactly, little lady.. Sadly the zombies killed a few people a first times at first.. _(goes into empty room Gabe and Bruce stillbehinf him)_ But sense we been feeding them. They don't attack them.

"Feed them? Feed them what?" Rick asked.

Governor locks the only door out.

"Well stranger.. We feed them strangers" Governer said with a dark smirk.

Gabe and Bruce point combat shotguns at the now unarmed group. Governor still smirking.

"That's it huh? Your gonna feed us to your zombie pets?" Rick asked, seemingly unfazed.

"Is that what happened to the helicopter passengers?" Johnny asked, equally as unfazed. And shielding Harper a little. Who herself is speechless, like Glenn. But Michonne just gives a death glare.

Yes.. Your friends from the helicopter crashed near here.. Only one girl survived.. Told us what happened.. Provided we asked in a less than nice way.. They were hold up in Channel 8 news room.. The one with that asshole weatherman.. .. They were holed together.. They started turning on each other.. She and another escaped in the helicopter.. But another person sabotaged it.. Seems they didn't want anyone left.. There's a lesson here.. Reading a fucking can only keep you occupied for so long, people need more.. Hense our little sporting event to blow off steam.. Anyway.. We didn't need anything from her.. We killed her.. She and her already dead friend are being fed to the zombies as we speak... But as for you.. I know your story is bullshit.. Obviously you were right not to trust me.. But I saw though your story.. You walked here? Bullshit.. You don't even have a bottle of water on you.. Your held up somewhere.. A warehouse, a school.. Anything.. I admit, I'm new here, don't know the place too well. But I'm not stupid."

"You seem to being doing fine.. What could you possibly need!?" Harper cried fearfully.

"Everythng.. Your guns, food, ect.. And also suits.. I mean do you expect me you _found_ those?"

"We did.. We found them off zombies" Rick lied, but Governer didn't buy it.

"There is no camp. No people. No nothing!" Rick continued.

Governor loses his patience and grabs Rick.

"NO!" Harper cried, Johnny holding her back.

"Bruce. Hold him. I don't think our boy here understands how serious I am"

Bruce pins Rick down on table. Governer holding up Rick's hand, grabbing a knife.

"Hey! Stop that!" Johnny cried, getting more angry.

"Bruce is really strong, so resisting is pointless.. Now tell me about your camp."

"Fuck you!" Rick cried stubbornly.

"Last chance." Governor said, holding up Rick's right hand, same one already pretty broken from Thomas.

Rick is silent.

"No?.. How about (slices Rick's said hand clean off) NOW!"

Rick screams violently.

"RICK!" Johnny cried, charging at Governer, but Gabe shoots the shotgun, seemingly killing him. But at close look, we see he's still breathing, just unconscious.

 _Rick: (fading out) I'll kill... I'll kill you... I'll..._

"Well well, guess boldy didn't like my little gam-"

Michonne tackles Governer, as Bruce and Gabe pull her off, she bites Governer's ear clean off.

Bruce, who pulled her off, asks if he can break her neck, but The Governor tells him not to. He says that Rick and Johnny must be taken to Doctor Stevens, otherwise he'll never know anything about their living place. As for Michonne.. Governer has _plans_ for her. He also referred to Rick as "lefty".

But before than, Governor grabs a shaken Harper, saying "someone's dying to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

The Governer takes Harper though Woodbury. In the town of Woodbury, The Governor is a completely different person; he helps a mother to get her unruly children to behave and he tells local town drunk, Bob, to get some food. Harper finds this even MORE unsettling. She knows a _cult_ leader when she sees one.

Eventually Governor stops outside a house and knocks on the front door.

Somehow Merle is still in this verison. But he was never in the group, and still has both hands.

"Here. I found her wondering around near town" The Governer said, gently throwing her in the house. Harper doesn't say anything. But she knows Governor must of seen a photo or something.

"What do you want me to do to her?!" Merle responded after pulling Harper up and Harper turning and punching The Governer after her wrists were untied.

"You sorry ass son of a bitch!" Harper growled furiously, Governor resetting his nose.

"Oh yeah... you're definitely his kid." Governor replied before he looked at Merle.

"Thanks. I guess" Merle said quitely.

:Keep an eye on her." Governor replied before he left, Harper turning to Merle.

"He's a modern day Charles Manson. And how did you find him?" Harper responded.

"He found _me_." Merle admitted.

"Look kid, you've gotta get out of here." Merle responded after helping Harper sit down.

"Not without the others." Harper responded.

"I may have an idea." Merle replied.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY:

Rick has woken up in the Woodbury clinic. He collapses and a young nurse, called Alice, calls Stevens to help her get him back onto the bed. Stevens says he should have been asleep for a couple more hours, and they try to bring him back to the bed. Suddenly, Rick punches Stevens in the face, and asks who he is, threatening to kill him in the process. Stevens tells Alice to get a sedative, and she injects it into Rick. Stevens tells her to get someone to help move Rick back to his bed.

* * *

The Governor has raped Michonne, who is weeping. He says that he enjoyed every minute of it and that she had the right to cry as much as she wanted. Michonne says she's not crying for herself, she's crying for him. She says that all of the things she's going to do to him scare her. The Governor calls her statement "cute." Bruce Cooper opens the cell door and lets The Governor out. He says that Michonne should rest for when he comes back and he's about to rest himself.

* * *

In the town of Woodbury, The Governor is a completely different person; he helps a mother to get her unruly children to behave and he tells local town drunk, Bob, to get some food. He arrives at his house, and says to an unseen person that he's a little bit late. He is talking to his undead niece, Penny, who tries to attack him. The Governor slaps her in the face and says that she should behave herself. He apologizes about shouting and asks what's wrong. Penny has kicked over her food bucket, and The Governor brings it back to her. He says it's not good to do that, because then she won't be able to eat. Penny spits out the raw flesh and The Governor says that that is what she gets for kicking it away because the food is now spoiled. He says he'd get her more food, but that he's too tired at the moment. The Governor then proceeds to go sit in his chair. Gabe knocks on his door, and gives him Rick's hand, and a couple of human heads. The Governor throws Rick's hand to his daughter, and puts the heads in an aquarium. He makes a joke about "fifty-seven channels and nothing's on...", sitting in front of a series of aquariums filled with human heads and arranged like a large bank of televisions.

* * *

In Glenn's cell, Glenn is crouched down and talking to himself about going home. Gabe comes in and tells him that Woodbury is his home now. He tells Glenn to get up, but Glenn refuses, so Gabe calls him a coward and drags him out of his cell to talk to the Governor. The Governor wants to ask Glenn some questions. Glenn doesn't pay attention, so The Governor punches him. Glenn asks him, "Why are you doing this?" The Governor replies with, "The same reason anybody does anything. To get something I want." The Governor says that he's going to visit Michonne next door, in case he couldn't recognize the screams. He assures Glenn that no matter what he hears, Michonne won't be killed. He asks Bruce Cooper if she is ready, and he answers probably not. The Governor is pleased by that and walks in for "round two". As the screams proceed, Glenn becomes more and more horrified. Glenn starts to cry.

* * *

Back in the clinic, Rick wakes up again, this time Johnny has also woken up, Rick asks Stevens if he is the one who patched him up. Rick says it feels like it's infected, and Stevens says it's not and it's normal. He also asks if Rick is going to attack him again, but Rick, sensing that Stevens is harmless, promises he won't.

Rick asks for The Governor's real name, and Stevens reveals that his real name is Philip Blake.

"He was a good mann.. Emphasis on "was".. He was tough, but he was fair.. Phillip emerged as the leader very quickly.. But after a while his true nature became clear.. He was evil."

"Why do you allow it?" Johnny asked.

"You seen him in action.. What you think he'll do to anyone that opposes him.. I hate the son of a bitch, but I can't do anything.. Besides, he keeps us safe.. For most of these people. That's enough.. Don't matter how evil he is." Stevens explained.

"Well said doc, well said." Phillip said walking into the room.

"What the fuck do YOU want?" Stevens growled.

"You said you'd look at my ear, remember."

Reluntantely, Stevens does so.

"You two are doing much better, how you doing?"

"... Where's Harper?" Rick said sternly.

"She's fine.. I didn't touch her.. She was too young for me." Phillip chuckled.

"... When do you torture us?" Johnny asked dryly.

"You, never.. Your tough.. Hoped your biker pal would.. But he seems tough too.. So I won't get anything out of you two. I know that.. Besides, plans changed.

RICK: To what?

"You two are fighting in the arena.. Least wanna get some entertainment out of you.. As for your friend Glenn.. I let him go."

"What!? Why!?" Johnny and Rick both cried.

"Because.. He told me all I needed to know." Phillip said, standing up.

Rick and Johnny are speechless.

"That's right.. I know about the prison.. And if Glenn is stupid enough to go there.. He'll lead me right to it." Phillip said, smirking.

* * *

Phillip leaves the room.

"I don't think they bought it." Gabe said.

"Oh, they bought it.. Did see the fear on their faces.. That face told me that my hense was right.. Their held up at the prison.. Now we just have to find it." Phillip said evilly.

"Hmm.. Merle's been wanting to get the ginger out of here.. I might have an idea." Bruce replied.


	5. Chapter 5

A FEW DAYS LATER:

In the hospital, Rick's bandage is being changed by Stevens. He asks if he has to stay in that room, and Stevens recommends that, he has a bad injury which can still be infected. Rick asks if it is possible to escape, Stevens says he wouldn't try to stop him, but the guards are watching all of the doors constantly.

* * *

An arena fighter named Harold comes in. He needs to be patched up, and asks Rick if he's coming to watch. Rick says he's not, and Harold says he's going to be missing one hell of a show. Suddenly, another arena fighter named Eugene bursts in and asks angrily where Harold is. Harold had knocked out Eugene's teeth in an earlier bout. Harold tries apologizing and says that Eugene's getting a rematch. Eugene says "sorry isn't going to cover it" and stabs him in the neck. Harold is bleeding profusely and Stevens needs Rick's help to get him to the bed.

* * *

Back in her cell, the Governor taunts Michonne and tells her that he has a problem that she can solve. He needs a replacement fighter as Harold has died from his altercation with Eugene. He wants her to be that replacement. The Governor intends to have her fight Eugene. She will have her katana and Eugene will get a bat. The Governor tells her that the crowd doesn't like it if a male has an advantage over a female and says that this would give her the upper hand. He adds that Eugene might kill her, but, he doesn't want her to kill him. In return, the Governor then promises Michonne that she'll get a full week of rest, along with food and possibly a chair or bed to rest in. He reveals that most of the previous arena fights have been staged and are merely for Woodbury's entertainment. The Governor gives her twenty minutes to decide.

* * *

The Woodbury people are preparing for the fight of Eugene and Michonne. The Governor is especially excited for the fight. The fight begins. Michonne swiftly kicks Eugene in the groin and then cuts his head off. The Governor is furious and says he's going to kill her for disobaying him.

She starts cutting zombies heads off. The crowd is now angered by the massacre they just witnessed instead of the "good clean fun" they showed up for. Gabe and Bruce knock Michonne to the ground and the people from the crowd demand answers. Not responding to their demands, Phillip goes inside and Gabe and Bruce assure him that Michonne is locked up, but, that it wasn't easy. Phillip takes Michonne's katana from Bruce while complaining that he only wanted "one favor" from her. He sarcastically tells Gabe to talk him out of killing Michonne.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Stevens needs to rest and goes home. Alice and Johnny have been notiicably getting much closer. She even asks him out. He says he's married, but any other day, he would. Playfully adding that Alice is cute.

Suddenly Merle _(who takes over Martinez's role for this verison)_ busts in, now armed with a AK47, and telling Rick, "Rick, we've got to go! We're got to get out of here!.. Grab your _boy_ and move!"

* * *

"FUCK!" Governer shouts, pounding on the door to Michonne's door.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR BOYS!"

Gabe starts to do so.

"STOOOP!" Governer suddenly screams.

"... Close it.. I... I need to sleep it off" Governer said, calm again.


	6. Chapter 6

Merle tells Rick and Johnny that they are escaping. Rick ignores him, and tells him to let go of him. Merle apologizes a little and says they have to hurry before any of The Phillip and his two buddies _(Bruce and Gabe)_ find out they are gone. Rick asks what they are going to do about the guards outside his room. Martinez reveals that "we" took care of the guards. Rick asks what Merl means by "we". Merle reveals to have released Glenn and Harper. Rick and Harper hug.

Glenn thought that Rick was dead. Rick says he thought they released Glenn and were following him to the prison. Glenn says that he didn't tell them anything and he wasn't even questioned. To keep Maggie safe, he says he would never. But under the situration, he would give in, espically after Michonne's screaming and suffering at the hands of the Governor. Merle says the Governor has been acting strangely for a while and didn't know that the Governor was keeping any prisoners. Suddenly, Rick remembers the riot suit and prison uniform that he was wearing when they were captured and that the Governor might infer that they live in a prison, beating himself up for not putting that together.

The group of them then make for their escape. Merle giving them the weapons they came with. Johnny his Carbine rifle and AP Pistol. Rick, Glenn and Harpor M1911 pistols. Harper also had a hunting knife.

* * *

As they follow Merle, Alice catches up to Johnny and others and, telling Johnny that she and Stevens would like to come with them. Johnny says he would 'love' her along. She can meet Carly. Merle gives her a sniper rifle from the lockup that had the guns.

* * *

They eventuallyfind Michonne's cell thanks to Glenn, and Merle goes to distract of Gabe. Glenn introduces himself to Alice.

Merle goes around the corner, and talks to Gabe, he pretends that he wants to look at Michonne, saying "seemed hot."

"Yeah. She i-"

Suddenly Merle punches Gabe in the throat, and Gabe bends over trying to breath. But Merle whacks Gabe with the AK47, knocking Gabe unconscous.

Merle yells that it's clear, and they open Michonne's cell. Michonne is tied up and mistakes Rick for the Governor and spits on him.

"It's me, Rick!"

"... Rick?" Michonne asks weakly.

Rick asks if she needs help, but, she says that she is okay. Around the corner, someone is approaching. Merle is ready to knock him out, but, it turns out to be Stevens. The group wants him to come with them. After thinking about it he agrees, but, he needs some supplies.

* * *

They run through Woodbury trying to avoid people when a woman named Ms. Williams want Stevens to stop and look at her son, who is feeling ill and has a fever. Stevens reluntately lies to get her out of there, and tells her to bring him by his office later in the day.

Alice: But Stevens.. Your be...

Stevens: Please Alice.. I -I don't want to think about it.

* * *

Merle tells a fence guard he will take over the shift and that he can have a day off. The guard says okay and leaves.

Michonne informs them she isn't coming yet. She says she has to pay the Governor a visit. Alice tells her where he lives and Michonne says she will catch up if she can. She leaves, and so do the others. Merle helps everyone over the wall and Stevens says he's relieved to be out of Woodburry. Suddenly, a lurker comes from behind him and bites him on the neck. Alice screams, and shoots the zombie. And than begins crying. Johnny behind her, speechless.

"Alice.. It's okay... I'm not dying... think of it... scientifically... I'm just... evolving... into a different-worse life form. I'll still exist... in some way. Take the supplies... you'll need them to take care of these new people. Use what I taught you.. Go."

Johnny gently pulls Alice to start going, not having anything to say. They reluntately leave Stevens to turn.

* * *

The Governor is feeding Penny someone's foot. A loud, pounding knock comes from his door. Suddenly, Michonne bursts in and the Governor exclaims, "...This should be interesting."

Michonne and The Governor are about to fight. They both are thinking the same thing: grab Michonne's katana on the floor. The Governor almost gets it, but, Michonne kicks him back and grabs her katana. She kicks him again, in the groin this time, and The Governor throws up. While he's on the ground, Michonne is about to cut his head off, but, she states that doesn't want it to be over so quickly. The Governor knocks her over. Michonne bites The Governor's neck and knocks him on the head with her katana until he passes out.

* * *

 _ **Warning.. Disturbing sequence.. You almost feel sorry for Phillip.. But not really.**_

* * *

After a unknown amont of of time Michonne slaps Phillip back awake.

He wakes in that cell he trapped Michonne in, and she tells him that she has nailed his penis to the wooden board which had caused him to pass out the second time. She wonders about his zombified daughter and why's he keeping it alive. She wonders if she's his "sex slave" and decides she'd rather not know. She introduces some weapons: a blowtorch, a hammer _(she says that she already used that on him a little bit, implying when she nailed his penis to the board)_ , a spoon, and a drill. She says she's going to use every single one of the items on him before he dies. She says that she'll start with the drill. She drills a hole in his shoulder. The Governor's mouth is covered, so his screams are muffled. She proceeds to cover the drill hole with bandages. He's about to black out, but Michonne slaps him in the face to prevent that. Then, she sarcastically says Phillip's going to _love_ this next part. Michonne pulls his fingernails off his right hand with pliers. She says that said hand is ruined and cuts it off with her katana up to the elbow, much to his understandable horror and agony, which is followed by her cauterizing the wound with the blowtorch, causing him to black out. While he's out, Michonne takes the spoon and shoves it inside his anus.

When he comes to, she's struggling to pull it out, but, succeeds.

She than kicks him in the face and mentions that something may have "ripped"

She then proceeds to dig his eye out with the spoon, graphically tearing it out.

The Governor passes out for the last time, assumed dead.

Michonne starts to cry till Bruce, Gabe and Jameson are at the door. Michonne has nailed the door shut and Bruce announces that the prisoners, along with Alice and Stevens, are missing. He then announces that they're coming in. Michonne says that whatever is left of The Governor's penis might heal, but, she doesn't want that, so she cuts it off, barely missing a major artery that would have killed him for sure if she had severed it. Bruce, Gabe and Jameson break in, but, Michonne is able to escape. Both of them are shaken by The Governor's state. Naked, bleeding, and his eye hanging by it's cord or whatever.

Gabe asks if he is dead. But we don't hear the response.

* * *

Michonne walks the whole night and finds the crashed helicopter, where Rick, Johnny, Harper, Merle, Glenn, and Alice had stayed the night. Harper asks where Stevens is and Rick responds that he didn't make it. Harper asks if The Governor is dead and Michonne says she doesn't know what she's talking about.

Johnny repeats Harper's question. More sternly.

This time Michonne repondes, she replies saying that he might be, but, she doesn't know for certain.

Johnny keeps his suspicions of her that much higher.


	7. Chapter 7

_MANY YEARS EARLIER:_

 _A man Gene Gavin use to be the leaders of Woodbury. Till one day Phillip Blake arrived._

 _One day, Gene shoots a man that attempted to flee. But the bullet also kills Penny.. Phillip does what you'd expect him to do. And after Gene "disappeared" Phillip became the new leader, as suggested by Bruce and Gabe, who eventually become Phil's closest friend._

 _Phillip responds saying he never saw himself as the chief executive type, and finished saying "I'd be Governor at best." Shortly after this conversation, Phillip started going by the nickname "The Governor."_

 _A week later, Merle came to town, and Phillip welcomed him, as this was before Phillip_

 _Cause unfortantely, power began to get Phillip's head.. Stevens said it in a earlier chapter._

 _STEVENS: He was a good man.. Emphasis on "was".. He was tough, but he was fair.. Phillip emerged as the leader very quickly.. But after a while it became less about protecting us. And more about 'enjoyment."_

* * *

CURRENT DAY:

Alice is still upset about Stevens' death, but, she thinks she can carry on. Glenn asks what Merle said he was a drug dealer, and reveals to be Harpers dad. Much to Rick's anger, saying Merle abandoned her. Merle is about to responde but they get attacked zombies that have caught up to them. They all start running, but, one of them gets Merle's hand. He screams "Not today!" and rips it's jaw off. He kicks it off and Harper shoots it with her pistol.

Glenn is surrounded, but, Alice and Michonne save him. They all run to the car, Glenn goes to driving-seat, and the others push it out of the mud. They get in and they drive away. In the car, Alice asks Johnny if The Prison is safe. Johnny says that it has three gates and zombies haven't even been able to push the first one down. Alice says she was only in Woodbury because she knew she was safe from the zombies. All of the Woodbury people call the zombies "biters.". Rick and them stick to zombies. Carly says _the dead_ sometimes.

* * *

Finally arriving at the prison, they see that every gate is open letting the zombies in. The yard is overrun by hordes of zombies, with Dale's RV seemingly abandoned.

Glenn panics; he wants to save Maggie by taking the car but drives it into a wall. Others are covering Alice, as she rescues Glenn from the car.

A zombie almost gets Rick, and he shoots it. He then sees a reanimated Otis lying half eaten on the ground.

Rick panics and shoots it dead. And tearfully tells Johnny "that thing was Otis". Johnny doesn't have much reaction. He than pulls out his Carbine and began shooting a bunch of zombie in a row.

Eventually it's revealed Dale and Andrea were hiding in the RV, and come to help the others after hearing the gunfire and coming to investigate.

Dale says that he saw Otis get attacked and Hershel get bitten. Everyone else is in the C-block. Martinez, who has an AK47, saves Andrea and introduces himself, while in the meantime, Glenn wakes up. After which they all make a run to the C-block except Dale and Andrea who go to a guard tower to pick off the roamers.

* * *

Rick bangs on the door which Hershel opens. Merle watching their back with the AK47.

After they all make it in, Rick asks Hershel if he was bitten, but he responds that he just caught some friendly fire, and Dale must of misuderstood.

Carl and Lori are also in the C-block and as Rick tries to hug Carl, he gets frightened when he notices Rick's missing hand. Lori and Carl are upset and ask what happened, and Rick just reassures them that he wasn't bitten. Rick says to Tyreese that he should gather everyone up to kill the roamers. Tyreese tells Rick, that he should sit this one out, because of his missing hand.

"Is Carly okay!?" Johnny cried.

"Yeah, she at that red haired girl hid in the back room" Lori said.

"I knew those would be together" Johnny chuckled.

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER:

Rick and Carl take a walk around the premises. Carl is afraid of the bodies, and says he wonders if some of them are still dangerous. Rick, however, says it's safe. Suddenly, Rick remembers Merle and asks Harper were her legal father is. Harper says that she hasn't seen him in hours. Rick then comes to a conclusion and steals the RV. Not saying a word. Harper is left confused.

* * *

Merle is running back to Woodbury, across the forest. Rick catches him, chasing him with RV with a death glare. Panicked, Merle shoots the AK in vein and Rick violently rams the RV into Merle. He's still alive, barely, and he drops his AK47.

Rick bursts out and storms towards him, enraged, and starts ranting out.

"I knew something was off about you!.. You were gonna lead the Phillip Blake straight to us! You were gonna betray us! Put us in danger! Put HARPER in danger! YOU WERE GONNA KILL US!"

"Bruce Cooper told me to be a informant.. But you think I'd endanger Harper?.. I wasn't gonna tell Bruce or Phillip.. I was gonna bring my people.. The 'good' people.. They deserve to be safe! Away from that monster Phillip, and his two asshole buddies!"

"GOOD PEOPLE!? AFTER WHAT THEY DID TO MICHONNE!? YOU ARE A PLAGUE WORSE THAN THE UNDEAD! PEOPLE DIE FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT!"

"N -Not them.. Just Phillip, Gabe, and Bruce.. THEY'RE the monsters!" Merle cried weakly.

"Like your any better! Harper says you were never there for her!.. That your violent!.. JUST LIKE THOSE THREE!"

Merle tries to responde, but can't find the energy.

Still enraged, Rick asks Merle if he knows what people are capable of. Merle responds with "I think I'm getting...the idea..." implying that Rick is no different from The Governor. Rick strangles Merle to death with his one remaining hand, and coldly leaves him to reanimate.


	8. Chapter 8

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

Lori confronts Rick about her sexual encounter with Shaneand the fact that her baby might be his, but before she can fully admit her mistake, Rick tells her that he knows, and that he just can't hear her say it. Glenn and Maggie are married by Hershel in a small ceremony in the prison's cafeteria. Life appears to go on as "normal" in the prison, with the survivors beginning to harvest their garden and even having basketball games.

* * *

Tyreese, Andrea, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, and Axel go out in the RV to search for the national guard station used by the Woodbury survivors to stock up on weapons and supplies for the incoming onslaught from Woodbury. The group finds the base and takes several guns and canisters of gas, as well as a large army truck to gather even more supplies in. To prevent the people of Woodbury from taking more supplies, they blow up the depot. They then stop at an abandoned Wal-Mart for additional supplies, where they are confronted by Bruce Cooper, who leads a small search party, all armed.

Glenn approaches the Bruce and attempts to negotiate but Bruce recognizes Glenn from his time in Woodbury, saying "You think I wouldn't of reconsized you!? You snivering coward!.. You should never of came back!" and shoots Glenn in the waist. In response Andrea shoots Bruce in the neck, and they leave him to bleed as Michonne sword kills Sam and the others. Except the last that screams that Andrea killed Bruce and tries to kill her but she kills him. Feeling guilty despite it being self defence.

Maggie rushes to Glenn, thinking he is dead, but his prison riot armor saved him. However, Glenn's ribs are badly damaged and the group quickly drives away from the site.

* * *

Back at the prison, Lori goes into labor. Billy Greene, still dating Pinkie, is sent to keep the generator on. He brings Dale and Pinkie with him, and they realize there is hardly any gas left to power the generator. They leave the prison gates to siphon gas from the cars in the parking lot, and Dale is bitten in the leg by a zombie. Glenn's party arrives at the same time and brings Dale, Pinkie and Billy inside.

* * *

Lori delivers a baby girl with the help of Alice. Shortly after the birth, Dale's injured leg is hastily amputated by Rick. Lori then decides on the name "Judith" for her newborn daughter. Harper, who was also there, says she likes that name. It's unknown if she ever found out or had any reaction, about Merle's death.


	9. Chapter 9

WEEK AND A HALF EARLIER:

A FEW DAYS EARLIER:

After Michonne's overly graphic, disturbing, torure of him. No doubt destorying what little sanity he had left.

The Governor is found in his apartment lying on a wooden panel - missing his right arm, left eye hangling out of his socket and possibly castrated - by his right hand men, Gabe and Bruce, who think that he's dead until Cooper tries to kill Penny Blake, and The Governor wakes up and tells him not to. Cooper immediately runs downstairs, to find Bob Stookey, the local town drunk. It's revealed that Bob was a medic. "40 goddamn years ago for about 2 weeks," however, so Bob says that he "can't do shit."

Cooper, however, forces him to do something and they go back to The Governor's place. When Bob sees The Governor, he throws up, and notes he can't even look at him. Cooper then asks Bob if he wants The Governor to die, which Bob doesn't. Cooper yells at him and wants him to do something. Finally, Bob decides to do what he can, and says he needs clean bandages.

* * *

Almost a week later, The Governor wakes up, with Gabe beside him in the Woodbury hospital. The Governor, who is very surprised as he hears that Bob had saved him, notes: "That old drunk couldn't draw a straight line - let alone patch me up."

The Governor reveals that it was his and Bruce's plan to send Merle to the prison, and once he returns the location will be revealed.

* * *

Later. The Governor is practicing shooting when Bruce and Gabe come and inform him that the searching parties have not yet found the prison. Also, the Governor shooting skills have been diminished since his right arm was cut off.

* * *

Later, in his apartment, The Governor finishes pulling out Penny's teeth and proceeds to give her a kiss on the mouth. He throws up and says that he will get used to the taste. Gabe knocks on his door, and tells him that Bruce Cooper has left and the survivors have heard some gunshots. The Governor, Gabe, and some other soldiers go out to find the men, and find Bruce barely alive, and choking on his own blood. He says that "He came back... Glenn came ba..", and then dies.

"Bruce!? BRUCE!" Phillip cried in a rare moment of sadness. But he then shoots the dead Bruce, to prevent reanimation and quitely says.

"I need a moment alone."

* * *

Phillip is watching his fish tanks full of heads, Gabe comes to tell him that they found Merke dead in a field.

Phillip sighs.

"I think it's time addressed the people."

* * *

Phillip brings everyone to the areana, they sit in the seats. Phil in the arena, Gabe in the back, arms crossed.

"I apologize being unavailable to many of you recently.. As many of you know.. My friend Bruce Cooper was killed.. Killed by savages.. A few weeks ago. We were aproached by Rick Grimes and his people.. At first I had no idea what kinda men they were. I trusted them.. They needed supplies. They lived in a nearby prison.. I thought they were like us. Good people.. But no.. There is evil out there. Far worse than the undead.. Some of them stayed behind.. Attacked me.. Left me as I am now.. Fortantely I survived.. They escaped.. But they killed Doctor Stevens and kidnapped Alice.. However.. Merle went with them.. His daughter with them.. We had an idea.. Merle could make them better people.. However.. Something was left for me.. (shows head) THIS!"

The crowd is horrfied. It's Merle.

"I know it's horrible..But I wanted to show you what these are.. And now Bruce.. THESE PEOPLE ARE MONSTERS!"

"SAVAGES!" Shouted one some of the citizens. One of them was Lilly Chamber.

"But I refuse to stand down to these mother fucking monsters! They will NOT take what we have! WE WILL KILL THEM ALL!"

The crowd cheers.

Phillp smiles (same smile from the cover).

"I'm glad you all agree.. We will find this prison.. And we will punish these monsters for what they did to Bruce!"


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny introduces Carly to Alice. Alice Warren.

Thry were too busy to properly meet

Carly: Hey.

Carly (playfully): So.. Your the pretty nurse trying to steal my husband.

Alice: I was getting lonely.. Sorry.. If that bothered you

Carly: Was just teasing.. Kinda nice that girls still like him that way, don't have to feel like the only one..

Alice: Good point.. Was just me though

Carly: Good enough.

Alice: What attracted you to him though?

Carly: He helped me feel safe

Carly: You?

Alice: He was younger than Stevens, so wasn't picky

Johnny: Sorry about Stevens

Alice: Stevens liked me that way. And I had nothing against him. But he was too old for me.

Carly: He seemed nice though.

Johnny: You never met him Carly

Alice: I think she's guessing that from what I told her

Johnny: Good point

Carly: Say.. Wanna join our girl group? Pinkie and Andrea are my closest female friend.. Oh, and Dash and Sally.

Alice: Sorry.. I kinda keep to myself.. And I'm more of Johnny's friend.

Carly: It's okay.

Alice: Besides.. You already have a blonde member (giggles)

Carly: Good point.

Alice: Anyway.. Here's the medkit you requested

Carly: Thanks.

Alice hugs Johnny and leaves.

"Your right, she's a great girl" Carly said.

"Told you" Johnny chuckled.

* * *

Soon after. Johnny is alone with Carly for first time sense the camp.

Carly is checking on the scar from when Gabe shot Johnny, after he charged at Phillip for cutting off Rick's hand.

"It wasn't actually that bad. It was the blast that knocked me out, not the bullet." Johnny said, calmly.

"That's not gonna stop me from worrying about you, damn it-"

Johnny cuts her off with a kiss, she reciprocates at around the same time Rick walks in. Likely to check on his little buddy.

"... Am I intrupting?" Rick teased.

Carly hides her face to hide the blushing.

"I'll take that as a yes. Go on, have fun." Rick chuckled, leaving.

* * *

"Walked in on them like they were high schoolers?" Lori teased.

"Well, they did it to me and you. So it's fair gain" Rick joked.

* * *

"I gotta ask Johnny.. What is it about Rick?" Carly asked.

"He's a lot like a brother to me." Johnny said.

"Better than what you said about Billy Grey." Carly said.

"More like Jim" Johnny said. And pausing at the reminder of him.

"... And they never figured out who killed him?" Carly asked, more quitely.

"No... damn shame, I think he would've liked you." Johnny said sadly.

Suddenly Glenn comes running in, shouting, "Johnny! Phillip is alive!.. And he's out for blood!"

Johnny bursts onto his feet. Lightly pushing Carly out of the way.

Carly puts her bulletproof vest and tank top back on.

"RICK! PHILLIP IS BACK!" Johnny shouts.

Rick runs over, saying "Damn it! It's sooner than I expected!"

Lori grabs Judith, having no expirence, she stays behind.

Checking the prison gun storage, Rick and Johnny find a long collection of Carbine rifles and Uzi's. And one lone sniper.

"Jackpot" Johnny said to himself, grabbing one of the Carbines. As does Rick.

"Can I have the sniper?" Andrea asked, she and Andrea at the door, keeping watch.n

"I don't know.. Pinkie has been bugging me to find her one all day.. You guys never saw her snipe.. She's pretty good" Carly said.

"I was here first!" Andrea said playfully.

"She has a point Carly" Rick said, remembering his missing hand and switching the carbine rifle to his M1911 pistol. Giving the carbine to Harper, having recently showed her how to shoot, considering the current situration.

"Fine.. But if Pink asks, I didn't know it was there.. I'll never here the end of it" Carly said playfully, as she lets Andrea have the sniper.

* * *

By this point almost everyone has carbine rifles, including Alice. Pinkie still who has her MicroSMG from Alanta. Carly takes the AK47 Rick took off Merle. Dash takes a shotgun.

A few others, Dale, Sally, Tyreese, Patrica, and Axel are left with pistols and the unscooped hunting rifles from back at the camp.

"This is it people.. This is it!" Rick cried, referring to the approaching battle. As Andrea climbs up one of the prison towers with the sniper.

* * *

 **Truth is.. Harper doesn't really much of a role.. But least I'm expirimenting with her..**


	11. Chapter 11

The Governor, Gabe, and a large number of Woodbury soldiers are gathered up, and are ready for the fight as Phll _reminds them_ of the evil deeds of the group in the prison and the army departs to the town. The Governor also says that they will see women and children, but according to him: "They don't deserve to live." Gabe asks The Governor if he is coming with them, and he replies that he wouldn't miss this for the world, and he's riding in the tank.

* * *

Rick and Johnny are talking about the Woodbury survivors. Tyreese asserts that it's been two months since Rick and the others escaped there, leading him to think that they won't come back. Rick says if they want to come here, they'd have to kill all the zombies first, and Tyreese agrees to leave the zombies be. Meanwhile, Carl wants to play with Sophia, but again, Lori says that she probably doesn't want to. Carl says its okay, and kisses her in the cheek. Patricia offers her help in watchin over the kids, and Lori accepts. Meanwhile, Dale is practicing walking with the "peg leg", Glenn and Maggie are taking a walk, and Tyreese and Michonne are playing basketball.

At Hershel's vegetable garden, Rick jokingly says that he could beat Tyreese at basketball, one-handed. He tastes one of the tomatoes and says that they are great. Hershel says that they won't be able to save them for winter. Rick compliments Hershel again, calling him a "magician with vegetables," and suddenly they notice that some cars are assembling in front of their fences. The Governor comes riding on a tank and yells his most infamish line: **" _Kill them all!_ "**


	12. Chapter 12

**Axel's death happens earlier here.. Just to make it different "enough" to stick out..**

* * *

The Woodbury soldiers are assembled in front of the prison's gates. The Governor commands his group to start shooting at zombies, and then the prison survivors. And so the prison gets swarmed by a dramatic rain of bulleta. Rick yells to the others to get down, and leaps onto Johnny, saving him, though Johnny can't help but groan to him. However, Andrea goes up into one of the guard towers to kill some soldiers with her rifle. Dale tries in vain to stop her.

Rick yells for Lori and Haper. Telling them to gather up some food and supplies for one or two weeks, find the children _(and Patricia who's replacing the now dead Carol, her death shown in THIS NEW WORLD)_ , and lock themselves in a downstairs bathroom, where they will have water. But wants to fight. Eventually Rick gives in, telling her to grab the Carbine rifle from earlier.

* * *

The battle continues, and during the rain of bullets Axel pushes Harper out of the way but has "himself" shot though the side of the head. Dead.

Obviously Harper is saddened. But can't really do anything about it. Though she does cry quitely to herself.

* * *

Outside, The Governor talks into a megaphone and gives the prison survivors another chance: if they let him and his people in, gather up all of their guns, knives, the riot gear, and whatever else they have and to pile it in front of the gate and wait while his men clear out the zombies. He assures them that nobody will have to "else" has to die if they listen to him.

The Governor waits a couple of minutes, and realizes that they will not listen to him. He groans and yells at his men to resume firing, but before he finishes he is shot in the bodyarmor he stole from Rick, but Andrea, the shooter, misfires because of her riot helmet as she was aiming for Phil's head. She then removes the helmet to get a better aim.

The Governor falls down from the tank he has been standing on and hides behind it. A couple of soldiers get shot and The Governor realizes that they're shooting them from the tower. The Gabe discovers Andrea and fires his AK47 at her location, and she gets shot in the head, almost fatally.

Dash and Sally attend to Andrea. Dash being not bad of a shot, espically now that she's finally over her drinking problem, climbs the tower.

* * *

Gabe notes to The Governor that they don't have many bullets left and suggests driving over the fences with the tank. The Governor says that it's useless, and that the prison is useless without the fences. They stop shooting and the others think that it has ended. Johnny, being second in charge, tells the group to stay where they are. Michonne volunteers to go after them with the RV, but Hershel disagrees, and says if they do that, they're done. Michonne says that the tank was just for show and Tyreese agrees. Alice shows up and asks if everyone is alright. Dale and Sally help Andrea to walk because of her head injury but Andrea says that she's fine. Andrea falls on ground and accidantally pulls Sally with her.

"BLONDIE'S HURT!" Johnny cried, running over to Andrea.

"Blondie?" Alice says in confusion.

Carly giggled.

"Yeah. He use to call blonde women 'blondie'.. Most hate it. But Andrea finds it cute.. So he made it her nickname, only using it for _her_. That's probably why he never called you it." Carly explained.

"Alice! Help!" Johnny cried. Alice and Carly run over to do so, bringing Andrea inside. Johnny stays outside.

Rick stumbles out out of the prison. Holding his chest.

"Rick, what's the game pla-.. You okay brother?" Johnny asked.

Rick falls to the ground, bleeding from his chest.

"Rick! RICK!" Johnny screams, running over and catching him.

"RICK'S BEEN SHOT!" Johnny screamed fearfully. Harper running over two after hearing this.

* * *

 **If Balor's reading this.. Sorry Harper ends up not being involved much.. It's becoming more of Phillip Blake's story. Than Harper's story.. He's just more fun to use..**


	13. Chapter 13

LATER:

Alice is testing Rick's pulse, Johnny and Lori in the room. Lori hugging Harper who is upset about Axel. Though Lori has mixed feelngs of his death, shr still didn't fully trust him.

Alice tells Johnny and Lori that it's regular, but not the strongest that she has felt, but that it is way better than before. Alice warns them that things could still go bad for Rick.

* * *

Dale and Andrea are talking about the attack and Dale suggests to take the RV and just leave with Ben and Billy. Andrea disagrees and reminds him about the friends who they would leave behind. Dale notes that the Woodbury people only want the prison, and he says they should give it to them. He says that he's not denying access to come with them and that anybody that wants to, he'll gladly take. He plans to leave right away. Reluntantely Andrea agrees. But tries to bring Carly. Who polietly declines. Serprisingly not thinking less of them.. Espically Andrea.

"So long.. Blondie." Carly giggled. And they hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyreese and Michonne are planning to go to the forest and kill some soldiers before they come back to attack the prison. Tyreese admits that it is a good idea. Michonne says they could really do some damage to them: slip in, kill a few, and then return without any of the army noticing. Tyreese finally agrees. They take the riot suits and leave.

* * *

At the hospital, Dale talks to Lori about leaving. She angrily asks how they could leave them in their time of need. Dale says that he is going to save _someone's_ life. He says that he is taking Sophia, whether Lori agrees or not.. She says "fine." begrudgingly.

* * *

Andrea, Dale, Sophia, Ben, and Billy are walking to the RV. Suddenly, Glenn stops them and says that he and Maggie would like to come with them, and Dale allows the. Glenn goes to gather up their equipment and Maggie says her goodbyes to Hershel, and Billy and his girlfriend (Pinkie) at the gate and they let Dale, Andrea, Ben, Billy, Sophia, Glenn, and Maggie through with the RV. Hershel swears which surprises Billy. Hershel apologizes to him and laments that he'll _never see Maggie again_.

Hershel, Pinkie, and Billy gather up the grenades. Billy thinks they don't have much manpower. Hershel says that God will be on their side, and Pinkie sarcastically says that she hopes God will bring more grenades.

* * *

In the forest, Michonne and Tyreese discover James Lee Steagal urinating. Michonne jumps from the bushes and slashes his head in half with her katana. Michonne wants Tyreese to help her hide the body but one of the Woodbury survivors sees them. He swears loudly and Tyreese knocks him unconscious, but he was able to fire off a few shots. Michonne and Tyreese have been noticed by Gabe and his team, and all the soldiers begin shooting at them. Tyreese grabs Michonne and starts to leave (following their original hit-and-run plan), but Michonne insists that the two of them must keep going.

Gabe leads a attack against them. Eventually Gabe captures Tyreese knocking Tyr unconscious with Gabe's AK47, but Michonne flees.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Lori tells a true story about Rick's brother, Jeff. He hurt his ankle when he was child, and his classmates used to make fun of him. Rick stood up for him but ended up getting beaten up. He didn't care, he only cared that his brother was okay. Lori starts to cry. Rick then wakes up and tells her not to. He says that the wound is just a scratch. Alice walks in, and Rick asks if he could borrow Dale's crutches. Rick hears that a majority of the survivors left while he was unconscious. He admits that before they had a chance at surviving, but now there is little hope that they'll live through the next assault.

* * *

In the forest, the Woodbury soldiers have captured Tyreese. Gabe says that he and Michonne have killed Jim and another man named Eric.

Phillip asks where Michonne is.

"She tried to flee.. So I blew her fucking brains out!" Gabe cried, giving Phillip Michonne's sword.

Fortuntaly for Gabe, Phil believes him.

* * *

 **In my other one Michonne runs back to the prison.. Going for the orginal thing that happens now.. That Michonne never left the forest..**


	14. Chapter 14

The Woodbury soldiers have captured Tyreese, and Gabe thinks that Michonne is dead. The Governor asks if he saw her die, and Gabe responds that she fell down when he shot her. Before she got away, one of the soldiers, Matthew Hennesey, took her katana.

* * *

At the prison, Rick and others are gathering up the supplies they need. Rick says that Judy must be taken inside if any truck sounds are heard. Lori says that she'll take care of her. Billy asks why they're packing up the truck, and Rick notes that they have to be ready if they have to leave. Hershel says that Rick has lost the hope but they still have it. Rick wants to believe him. They had set up the cars as barriers, and Rick would like to get the prison buses. They have still a few of riot suits, too. Rick says they should get sleep before they get back, and he goes check on Carl. He wants to get rid of the crutches, but Alice warns him about the risk of infection. Rick says that he has enough slowing him down, meaning his missing hand.

Rick talks to Carl about escaping the prison if they have to leave. They pack up some peas in a backpack. Carl questions what if Rick doesn't catch up with them, but Rick promises that he will. Lastly, Rick gives Carl his gun back. Carl asks if is Rick scared, but Rick says that he's worried about the situation; not scared.

* * *

At Lori's and Rick's room, Rick is holding Judy, and tells her that he loves her. Suddenly, they hear a shot, and Billy yells that they see a truck. Rick, Hershel, Johnny, Patricia, Harper, and Alice gp outside to see what is going to happen. Patricia notes that Tyreese and Michonne must be with them. She's right, and The Governor backs the truck towards them and jumps out. The Governor, and Gabe, takes Tyreese out of a sheet. He orders them to open the gate or he'll kill Tyreese. Tyreese yells "Don't let him in!" The Governor hits him with Michonne's katana and tells him to "shut the fuck up."

Rick (rather coldly) tells everyone that they won't let them in and that Tyreese and Michonne should never have left. The Governor realizes that they aren't going to let them in. He slashes Tyreese's neck several times with the katana, decapitating him.

"Just think of Michonne. This can give her time to escape" Rick said, Harper hiding her face into him. Patrica is shocked. Alice and Johnny can't even look.

Phillip, after hacking the crap out of him with the kanata, kicks the dead Tyreese to the ground. But Dash, without think, opens fire from one of the towers much to Rick's displeasure.

Phillip and Gabe escape unharmed.

* * *

The Governor returns to where they captured Tyreese, and Lilly asks how it went. The Governor continues his manpulative nature and says that it didn't work, and tells them that Rick's group _killed Tyreese_ so he couldn't be used as leverage. Shocked that they would to their own man, the soldiers ask what they should do, and Phillip tells them that they have to kill them all. Suddenly the group, including Gabe look surprised, and The Governor asks what's wrong. But than he feels a gun on him. And we realize it's a angry Michonne.

Gabe tells her that she's surrounded and shoots her riot suit, and points his AK47 at her. Michonne slips accidentally shoots Phil only in the cheek and he throws up. Gabe opens fire but dodges Michonne the bullets, grabs her katana, kills Raymond, and escapes back into to the woods.

"That what happened 'last time' you _blew her brains out_?" Phillip said sarcastically to Gabe.


	15. Chapter 15

At the prison, Rick tells Lori that Tyreese is dead. Lori starts to cry and tries to fight Rick, but, he explains that there was nothing he could do to save him. Judith starts to cry so Lori leaves to feed her. At the cafeteria, Carl asks Axel what's happened. He tells him to ask his father, and Rick tells him what has happened. He asks if Carl feels sad, but, Carl says that dying is part of life, but, he still misses Tyreese. Rick hands the backpack to Carl and says that he doesn't have to wear it and run, and he wants him to pack some tabs on it. Rick says that Carl should go with his mother while Rick is checking on everybody else.

* * *

Outside, Billy yells that the Woodbury soldiers are coming back. Axel and Patricia are worried, but, Rick reassures them that they're going to be fine. When the cars stop, The Governor says he wants this to be quick and clean. They start firing and the group tries to hide behind the cars. Axel gets shot in the head and falls down. Patricia cries and holds his body, Rick tells them to get under the cars. At the tower, Billy tries one of the grenades. One of the Woodbury cars explodes, and The Governor pulls Gabe behind a shelter. Rick yells that Billy should use all grenades, but, he doesn't hear him. As Phil and argue, Gabe is nearly shot by a sniper _(it DOES kill him in the comic, but I change it up)._ The shooter is Andrea. She and Dale have returned. She is on top of the RV and Gabe tells one of the soldiers to drive a car into it. A car rams into the RV, and Andrea falls and starts coughing up blood.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Woodbury soldiers think that they can't do it. Phillip and Gabe grab tank, and force Jared to drive over the fences. Rick, Hershel, and Patricia are trying to get out of the way, and go to get their families. Hershel tells Rick to hurry and yells Billy's name.

* * *

Rick, Johnny and Carly and Harper run to Rick's his room, and suddenly discover that somebody is pointing a gun to Lori's head. And that it's Alice.

Johnnt is shocked and hurt that he thinks she's a traitor, Carly grabs for her gun but Lori stops her, explaining that it was just a ruse to protect herself and Judith in case the Woodbury soldiers made it into the prison. Alice would pretend to help the Woodbury soldiers by taking Lori hostage (which makes Johnny feel better). Carl crawls from his hiding spot under the bed and the Grimes family embrace. Alice reminds everyone that they should leave the prison. Lori is concerned about the lack of a plan but Rick calms and reassures her that they will be fine as long as they move quickly and stick together.

* * *

Phillip is outside with a large number of Woodbury soldiers and orders them to shoot at Hershel, Billy, Pinkie and Patricia who are taking cover behind a corner of the building. Patricia, panicking, believes that they will die if they just stay where they are, so she begins running away. Billy and Pinkie attempt to stop her, however, she gets shot in the head by non other than Gabe. Billy is mentally paralyzed by Patricia's death and cannot move so Hershel and Pinkie grab his arm saying that there is no time to be shocked.

They begin to run towards the truck, firing at the Woodbury soldiers; however Billy is shot in the head by a man named Smitty, and Pinkie is knocked unconscious by a gernade blast.

Hershel turns and notices that he is no longer holding Billy's arm but is dragging his limp body and looks in disbelief at his son. With Billy dead and Maggie no longer needing her father, Hershel feels like he has nothing to live for.

Smitty, realizing that he killed Hershel's child, begins to cry. But Phillips tells him that he did the _right thing_ and convinces him to keep fighting.

* * *

The Grimes family, plus Johnny, Carly and Alice arrive outside and see Hershel kneeling over his dead son. Rick calls to Hershel notifying the Governor of their position. Hershel refuses to join them and with tears in his eyes replies, "Just leave me."

Rick ruclantely does so. Having no time to argue.

* * *

Phillip himself soon approaches Hershel. Who pleads to be killed. Unfortantely, Phillip complies and shoots him though the head with a Combat Pistol. Oddly this could be considered a mercy kill. But knowing Phillip. It wasn't intended that way.


	16. Chapter 16

Before Rick and his family (plus Carly) escape out the prison, Johnny and Alice volunteer to cover their escape with sniper rifles. Despite Carly's protests. Ricks agrees to this plan. Carly swtching her AK for Alice's carbine, as Alice is better with a AK.

* * *

Phillp sees them running and fires a few shots, nearly hitting Harper. But before he can get a accurate hit. The now awake Pinkie leaps on him in rage. jumps onto Phillip holding a choke hold, but Phillip throws her off him and shoots her in both legs as she tried to stand up. Than kicking her in the face as she tried to lean up, breaking her nose.

"Well, well, aren't you a feisty one.. And cute. Very cute" Phillip said creepily.

Pinkie reaches for Hershel's pistol, but Phillip stomps on her hand, causing her to scream.

"No,no,no" Phillip teased.

"You killed Hershel!" Pinkie cried angrily.

"I did him a favour, sparing him the sight of seeing what I'll do to you"

Pinkie growled as her only response.

"Don't worry about your legs.. Their recover in a few days.. At the meantime, I could just kill you wait here and now. But I won't.. I have _another_ use for you" Phillip said creepily.

Pinkie tries to stand up, but the pain in her legs causes her to stay down.

Lilly runs in. "Governor, what the fuck are you doing!?" Lilly cried, seeing him trying to get his belt off.

"Ignore me, just keep fighting" Phillip ordered.

Pinkie tries to say something but Phillip blocks her mouth.

"Save your mouth for _other_ uses" Phillip said creepily.

Lily sees Rick and them and grabs her sniper rifle. Still considering them threats.

* * *

Johnny pulls out his knife in the brawl. But Gabe traps Johnny in a head lock. However, Johnny soon manages to stab the knife into Gabe's leg, screaming in pain, Gabe releases Johnny, who then kicks Gabe backwards onto the floor, and then stumbles over to Gabe and angrily stomps on his head at least 2 times, using the moment to release to release most of his pent-up rage.. But he than takes a brief pause.

"AHHH!" Johnny shouts angrily, and stomps Gabe a final time, a sick crushing sound is heard, but Gabe is not shown by that point.

* * *

Lilly shoots a fleeing Lori in the back, however, the gunshot kills Judith too, and Rick looks at his wife and daughter in shock and horror. He then turns and yells at Carl and Harper to not look back and keep running. Carly stops Carl from running to the truck and they instead force their way through the zombies in the opening in the fence.

Lily goes to check if Lori's dead. Only to realize what she did, and pukes.

* * *

 **There are no "winners" for battle like this one.. The prison was slaughtered.. And Woodbury is left facing the reality of what they did..**


	17. Chapter 17

Governer finished with Pinkie, being likely the first to actually rape her, leaving her sobbing.

"Well, you weren't that great.. But that was still a nice stress release. I won't even kill you. No need to." Phillip said, pulling his pants up.

Suddenly Lilly storms over. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" she screams and punches him in the face.

"Ow! What are you doi-"

"She was carrying a baby! YOU MADE ME KILL A BABY!" Lilly screamed and knocks him over. Phillip tries to calm Lily down but gets the barrel of her rifle in mouth. The Woodbury soldiers, not knowing what happened, plead her to stop. But suddenly they become surrounded by zombes.

Phillip, disturbingly calm about the whole thing, pulls the rifle out of his mouth, and throws Lily onto the ground and tries to calm the group and get them to stick together. But suddenly Phillip is shot from behind.. Lilly having pulled out a handgun and shot him right in the neck.

As Phillip is choking on his blood. Lilly kicks him into the approaching horde of zombies. Who begin to eat him, causing him to let out final scream of agony.. Well best he could, with a bullet though his neck.

Honestly this is a very horrific way to die. Even for Phillip.

The remaining Woodbury soldiers, now led by Lilly, retreat into what's left of the prison, firing as they go. They run out of ammo right as they reach the doors and get inside.

* * *

Later, Pinkie is picked up by Andrea and Dale in the RV.

* * *

 **I don't know if it's just me.. But by this point of the battle.. Phillip's death never really gave me much satification.. It made me feel empty..**


	18. Chapter 18

After escaping the prison, Carl asks where his mother and Judith are. Rick starts to cry and tries to explain but he is overcome with grief. Harper, who knows, hugs him tearfully. Carly, forgetting about Johnny at that moment, tells them to keep moving.

* * *

Johnny realizing that Carly is probably long gone, heads for his bike, and drives off, assumably to track them, But not before shooting Tyreese's zombie head. Giving Tyreese peace in death.

* * *

Johnny buries Alice before riding off. Later running into The Claimers..

* * *

 **To find out what happens with the CLAIMERS read chapters 32 to 34 of THE NEW WORLD..**

 **Other than that.. THE END.. Harper will not appear in THE NEW WORLD it's bit late to throw her in..**


	19. Chapter 19

**I changed my mind about NOT involving Harpor in THE NEW WORLD.. Just thought I'd use this story to fill up her roles.. Skip to scenes using her.. In every other scene, she's just kinda in the background..**

* * *

Rick and Glenn exit the city safely as Glenn explains to Rick that the government's plan to herd everyone into the cities only "put all the food in one place," resulting in everyone in the city dying in under a week." Glenn says. Rick breaks down, deducing that his family must have been killed.

Glenn then explains to Rick that there is a camp outside of the city where a group of survivors live, explaining there is a chance his family might be there.

When Rick and Glenn get to the camp, Rick, sure enough, is reunited with his wife, Lori, and son Carl. But also their adopted daughter Harper.

Unlike the show, we had no idea if they were alive or dead, not sure why the show did that.. We already knew the answer, so took away the suspense.. Anyway, Rick is also reunited with Shane, who has been protecting Rick's family since the outbreak.

Shane introduces Rick to the other survivors at the camp; Allen, Dale, Jim, Carol, Sophia, Amy, Andrea, Donna, Billy, and Ben. Allen and Donna are husband and wife and Ben and Billy are their twin boys. Carol is the mother of Sophia. Amy and Andrea are sisters.

* * *

TIMESKIP:

* * *

Shane tells Rick to get ready to go hunting again. Rick tells Carl to stay behind so that he and Shane can talk. Shane asks "about what?"

"What do you THINK!" Rick shouts angrily.

Shane straight up punches Rick in the face, screaming, "THAT WASN'T MY MOTHERFUCKING FAULT!"

Lori, enraged, then punches Shane, yelling "What the fuck is wrong with you?!", causing Shane to burst into tears and run off. Rick, after a brief pause, sighs and goes to follow Shane. Carl secretly following Rick soon after.

Lori breaks down in tears, falling to her knees, Harper runs over and hugs Lori.

"Nothing will ever be the same again Harper"

* * *

When Rick catches up to Shane, Shane unfortantely is now completely delusional, pointing his hunter rifle at a confused and frightened Rick, yelling at Rick about how he just lost everyone's respect. And that the Government would of come if Rick hadn't jinxed everything. And even saying Lori would have changed in time, and would of gotten over Rick.

"What?" Rick said angrily, realizing what Shane meant.

However, Shane aims the gun directly at Rick. Rick panicks, trying to calm Shane down.

Shane, having lost his sanity, begins yelling that Rick was never meant to come back, not meant to _live_.

However, before Shane is able to shoot him, Shane himself is shot in the neck.

"DON'T HURT MY DADDY AGAIN!" Shouted a tearful Carl, holding one of the M1911's.

Shane begins to choke on his own blood, and dies almost instantly, falling to his knees, than down lifeless. As Carl runs to Rick, and the two embrace, as Rick briefly looks over at the now dead Shane. The baseball cap Shane always wears, is slightly off Shane's head.

"It's not the same as killing the _dead_ ones, daddy" Carl said, now sobbing.

"It never _should_ be, son. It never should be."

* * *

TIMESKIP:

* * *

Johnny, wearing a white t-shirt at this point, but same boots and jeans, finds Harper talking to Lori, gently shooing Harper away, he needs to talk to Lori in private.

Harper ppears to leave, but secretly evesdrops on them.

"What you want John-"

"Look Lori.. I'm not here to argue, so don't let this turn into on.. First, I ain't accusing you of shig. So before you start trying to explain yourself, remember that part.. Now, I know he's your husband, which should still count for something.. But Rick is "my" friend.. He's like a brother.. And I know something about him.. He's not showing it.. But he's scared..  
He isn't sure if that baby is his.. I don't know what happened between you and Shane.. What caused Shane to flip out the way he did.. But if it's Shane's baby.. Please, do NOT tell Rick.. Carly told me that Rick nearly shit Ottis.. He's on edge.. Learning the baby is Shane's will be the one last thing to push Rick over the edge.. He won't be thinking straight.. And that would get him killed.. And we need Rick.. "I" need Rick.. Again, I ain't accusing you of shit.. And I know it shouldn't be my business.. But that's what I have to say.. So just keep that in mind."

Lori doesn't reply.

"Anyway. Come on, dinner's ready" Johnny said, heading back to the house.

Harper later tries to discuess this with Johnny but she doesn't really get much answer from him.

* * *

 **Next chapter is all the scenes AFTER the woodbury story.. This was "before" them..**


	20. Chapter 20

**All the scenes AFTER Woodbury.. I'll break it into two parts.. First is the Joe parts.. Only part taken solely from the show..**

* * *

Carly, Harper, Carl and Rick walk on a country road with Carl walking ahead of Rick who struggles to keep up due to his injuries from the previous battle.

"Carl.. Slow down" Rick said.

Carl doesn't.

"Carl.. STOP!" Rick cried angrily, the stress of the battle finally getting too him. Causing the two too begin arguing. Carly and Harper trying to keep to themselves, in that ackward feeling of trying to ignore arguing infront of you.

* * *

Later, they stop by in a barbecue restaurant which seems to be looted already. A single walker is barricaded by some pieces of furniture. Rick wants to put it down with his ax, saving their bullets, but is too weak to make a finishing blow, so Carly shoots it in the head despite Rick's pleas not to, causing him to yell at her.

Carly doesn't get as angry as would normally. She knows what Rick's been though, so kinda just takes it.

"Okay.. I'm sorry" Carly said, trying to remain calm.

* * *

Carly later tries to convince Rick to find Johnny. But not by saying "he's my husband". Believing it'll be too soon after Lori.

So Carly instead brings up Rick's relationship with him.

Rick agrees to find her. Knowing the true reason, because truthfully Carly never cared about Rick's relationship with Johnny.

Well, she cares. But Carly always considered Rick as _Johnny's friend,_ than her's. If you know what I mean by that.

Johnny has similar feelings about Pinkie.

* * *

On the floor, Carl notices a note left by a zombie's son, who couldn't bring himself to kill his father. They scour the building for supplies and find a small haul. Carl was able to obtain more stuff and jokingly tells his Rick and Carly "I win".

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING:

The three continue walking until they take shelter in an abandoned house. After investigating, Carl loudly bangs on a wall, but Rick tell him not two. In response Carl purpose bangs loudly and begins swearing, but Rick is angry at him for doing so, especially the swearing part. Carl snaps back that he isn't a kid and proceeds to blame him for Lio.

"I.. I am gonna too investigate the rest of the house" Carly said, awkwardly leaving as the two argue.

* * *

Carly lingers in the kid's room, gazing wistfully at the sports posters and gaming system before yanking out a cable from the TV to secure the front door. The other two help her.

But as they secure the door, Carl and Rick argue over whether a knot is enough or to push the couch against the door. Carl angrily snaps that his knot is a good one and verbally slaps Rick, mentioning that Shane taught him it. Rick then tells him that he remembers Shane every day and asks if Carl has anything else he'd like to say.

Carly stays quite, a bit saddened by the reminder of Shane.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING:

Carly and Carl sit down for a bowl of cereal for breakfast. cracking jokes, till Carl comments on on baby Judith formula than, which upsets him and he leaves from the table _(making Carly also sad, remembering Judith)_.

Carly finds Rick in the kitchen.

"Thank you" Rick said.

"For what?" Carly asked.

"I heard him laughing in there.. Almost forgot what that sounded like, so thank you.. He's still just a kid" Rick says.

"No problem.. So, if we DO find Johnny?.. Is this place home, or just a pit stop?" Carly asked, referring too the empty house their still in.

"I'm not sure.. But it may not be too safe here.. Probably should keep moving" Rick says.

"Okay.. Well anyway, Carl and I are gonna check the other houses for supplies" Carly said.

"I'll help" Rick asked.

"No.. For god sakes you were passed out yesterday" Carly said.

"Yeah, but I'm awake today" Rick insisted.

"No.. Just go rest.. I can handle this" Carly said.

"Fine.. But take this.. Guns will attract more zombies" Rick said, giving Carly his trademark hatchet.

"Thanks" Carly said, putting the hatchet on her belt.

"Make sure to return it" Rick said.

"Of coarse"

* * *

After clearing their first house, Carly tries to cheer Harper but Harper is too depressed to react. But says "thanks for trying" in the nicest way she could.

* * *

After a unknown amount of time. Rick awakes from his sleep to the sound of strangers in the lower level of the house.

After hearing approaching footsteps, and remembering he gave his only weapon to Carly, Rick dives under the bed after retrieving signs of another living human being there; a bottle of water and a book.

A survivor named Tony, who entered the room, jumps on top of the bed after circling it a few times, and soon falls asleep.

* * *

Another member of the unknown group, Len enters the room with Rick, who is still hiding underneath the bed. After arguing about who gets to sleep in the bed while Rick is hiding underneath, Len violently throws Tony off of the bed, and a fight occurs. Tony sees Rick while he is being choked on the floor by Len, but falls into unconsciousness before he can say anything. The second survivor, Len, leaves his _friend_ on the floor and goes to sleep in the bed.

* * *

While Len sleeps and Tony is knocked out, Rick leaves the room and attempts to leave the house, but hides in the bathroom when someone is coming up the stairs. But in the bathroom he is spotted by a man named Lou, who is brutally attacked by Rick so that he can't tell the others.

After a short scuffle, Rick chokes Lou to death and acquires his Uzi. All with one hand, not bad Rick.

Leaving the bathroom door slightly open _(presumably so Lou's later reanimated corpse can attack the others, cause Rick didn't harm Lou's brain)._

* * *

Rick then leaves through a window and walks around the edge of the house.

He sees the leader of group, Joe, sitting outside and is about to kill him because Carl and the girls are returning, and Joe would spot and probably kill them, but Rick doesn't need to, as Joe hears screams coming from inside, supposedly from the man Rick strangled earlier, who has reanimated. Joe runs off to assist.

Rick, seeing his chance, runs too Carl and the girls, and directs them away from the house.

* * *

2 DAYS LATER:

Johnny, saddened at the thought that Carly _(and Rick)_ might be gone or even dead, is on his knees, depressed.

When suddenly he is surrounded by six men, heavily armed with assault rifles and a bow.

Before they say anything, he jumps up and punches the leader in the face, knocking him over, and aims his AP Pistol at the man's head, Johnny having lost both his double barrel and Carbine back at the prison.

The man is now revealed as Joe. The man from earlier.

Joe, seeing his blood, finds it amusing, and the other five point their guns at Johnny, one of them calling "dibs" on his LOST MC leather jacket, but Joe tells them to hold their fire. He then begins talking to Johnny, saying that he admires Johnny's "take no shit" attitude.

He then tells Johnny that if Johnny shoots him, then the rest of his group will kill Johnny before he can react, so it's basically sucide and asks Johnny why he would hurt himself when he could hurt other people.

"I'm Joe" The man says.

"Johnny" Johnny replied, lowering his gun.

Joe's group lower their weapons.

"Great.. So we're all friends now.. We need friends partner.. Now more than ever" Joe said, now more friendly.

"Hold on.. The way your dressed.. Are you a biker two?" Johnny asked curiously.

"No, I'm a mecanic.. Or.. WAS, before the outbreak" Joe admitted.

* * *

The next morning. Johnny is hunting when Len appears behind Johnny, and shoots the rabbit Johnny was tracking with his bow and arrow, purposely annoying Johnny.

Len then "claims" the rabbit and, but Johnny says he saw it first.

"Don't matter. My arrow's the one that hit first. Cottontail belongs to me." Len said.

"Fuck you, I've been out here since before the sun came up." Johnny said, heading too the rabbit.

"You see, the rules of the hunt don't mean jack out here. Now, that rabbit you're holding is claimed, boy. Claimed whether you like it or not. So if I was you, I'd hand it over. Now, before you get to wishing you ain't never even got out of bed this morning." Len replied.

"It's MINE" Johnny said angrily, and headed too the rabbit.

"I think I know your problem, Johnny" Len said.

Johnny ignored him.

"I bet.. It's a bitch" Len said, coldly.

Johnny paused.

"I'll bet this bitch got you all messed up, hmm? Am I right? Got you walking around here like a dead man who just lost himself a piece of tail. Must have been a good'un. Tell me something. Was it one of the little'uns? 'Cause they don't last too long out here." Len said, laughing evilly.

Johnny snapped and pulls out his knife, and attempted too charge at Len, but Joe appears and holds John back. Making Len laugh even harder, seeing Len he to him.

"What's going on here?" Joe asked calmly.

Len says he claimed the rabbit, Johnny didn't.

"So we gonna punish him or what?" Len asked, clearly disliking Johnny.

"Now hold on. Jonathan's new here, so it won't be right to punish him for breaking a rule he didn't even know about" Joe said.

"Rule? What rule?" Johnny asked, still eyeing Len.

"See, going in alone, that ain't an option nowadays. Still, it is survival of the fittest. That's a paradox right there. So I laid out some rules of the road to keep things from going Darwin every couple hours. Keep our merry band together and stress-free. All you got to do is claim. That's how you mark your territory, your prey, your bed at night. One word, claimed.. See, people don't got to be friendly. We don't have to be nice. We don't have to be brothers in arms. We just got to follow the rules. You claim. If you steal, you keel. I know that sounds a little funny, but nobody laughs when something goes missing. And you don't lie. 'Cause that's a slippery slope indeed." Joe told Johnny.

"What happens if you break 'em?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, you catch a beatin'. The severity of which depends upon the offense and the general attitude of the day. But that don't happen much 'cause when men like us follow rules and cooperate a little bit, well, the world becomes ours." Joe said, splitting the rabbit in half and giving one half too both Johnny and Len.

"Claimed. That's all you got to say." Joe said.

Johnny doesn't reply.

"Hey, ass end is still an end." Joe said to Johnny, after giving him the ass end of the rabbit.

* * *

While walking on the tracks, Joe encourages Johnny to stay with them, although Joe informs him that whoever steals and lies from the group will take a severe beating.

The group finds a railroad platform where they decide to stay for the night. Joe observes that "Ain't nothing sadder than an outdoor cat that thinks he's an indoor cat". Joe talks about "men like us" but Johnny responds that "There is no 'us'". Joe slowly faces Johnny and asks if Johnny is leaving right now. After Johnny's silence, Joe responds "No? Then there sure seems like an 'us'" before walking to the platform. Johnny reluctantly follows.

* * *

After the group spends the night in a railroad platform, _(where everyone but Johnny "claims" a car to sleep in, forcing him to sleep on the floor)_ , Later, Johnny awakens to Len accusing him of stealing his half of the rabbit. Joe searches Johnny's bag to discover Len's half of the rabbit.

"Y -You planted that on me!" Johnny yelled at Len.

"We're gonna beat him right? He stole from me!?" Len asked, disliking Johnny, even though Johnny didn't even do anything to him.

"Now hold on. Newbie says he didn't take your half of the rabbit. So we got a little conundrum here. Either he's lying, which is an _(eyes Johnny sternly)_ actionable offense, or... _(chuckles before he gives Len the same stern look)_ Or you didn't plant it on him like some pussy, punk-ass, cheating, coward cop, did you? 'Cause while that wouldn't be specifically breaking the rules, it'd be disappointing." Joe said

"It would.. _(gets in Joe's face)_ I didn't." Len said.

"Well than" Joe said, turning too Johnny, but suddenly he turns back to Len, punching him in the face, and knocking him down.

"Teach him a lesson, gents. He's a lying sack of shit. I'm fucking sick of it. Teach him all the fucking way." Joe said, as the rest of his group begin violently beating up Len for trying to frame Johnny.

"I saw him do it" Joe admits to Johnny.

"Why didn't you try to stop him!?" Johnny cried.

"He wanted to play that out, I let him.. You told the truth. He lied. You understand the rules. He doesn't." Joe said.

Johnny looked over at Len, who's still getting beat up.

Joe throws Johnny the other half of the rabbit.

"Looks like you get the head, too."

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING:

Upon leaving camp with the group, Johnny sees Len's beaten body with an arrow though the head, and Johnny attempts to cover it up. But after a pause, he decides Len probably deserved it and leaves the body in the open.

* * *

Joe informs Johnny that they are tracking a man, who had killed one of their own. And was spotted with a girl and little boy.

Johnny, not realizing it's Rick, says that he hopes Joe makes them suffer for this.

* * *

THAT NIGHT:

The group eventually finds an abandoned pick-up and settle on camping near it for the night. Later, Rick and Carly are discussing matters, while Carl and Harper are resting in the broken down pick-up truck.

All of a sudden, a gun is held to Rick's head.

"Well, look here boys, we found our man" Joe said, holding a gun at Rick's head.

Carly grabbed for her Carbine rifle, but Jim, another Claimer, holds her at gun point by a cattleman revolver, and kicks the rifle away.

"You screwed up asshole.. You screwed up" Joe said sadistically, as the rest of the group surrounded them, a lot of them holding combat shotguns.

"Today is a day of reckoning, boys. Restitution. A balancing of the whole damn universe." Joe said, holding his beretta pistol on Rick, while smiling evilly.

 _Carl is ambushed by Dan at the car, while Joe continues talking. But Carl managed to hide Harper, showing his brotherly instincts._

"Shit, and I was thinking of turning in for the night on New Year's Eve.. Now who's gonna count down the ball dropper with me, huh? Nine Mississippi. Eight Mississippi. Se-"

"Hold up" Came a sudden voice, inturrpting Joe.

Johnny suddenly revealed himself. "J -Just hold up" Johnny said.

"Johnny?" Rick and Carly both said quitelt.

"You're stopping me on eight, Jonathan." Joe said annoyedly,

"Just hold up." Johnny repeated.

"This is the guy that killed Lou, so we got nothing to talk about." Jim said, holding his beretta pistol at Carly.

"Now hold on. The thing about nowadays is we got nothing _but_ time.. _(to Johnny)_ Say your piece newbie" Joe said.

"T -These people, you're gonna let 'em go.. These are good people." Johnny said, trying to reason with his new friend.

"Now, I think Lou would disagree with you on that.. I'll, of course, have to speak for him and all 'cause your _friend_ here strangled him in a bathroom." Joe said sternly.

"You want blood, I get it." Johnny said, and threw down his AP Pistol.

Take it from me man. Come on." Johnny said, offering himself.

Joe was shocked by this, and fell silent for a moment.

" T- This man killed my friend.. And say he's good people.. See, now t -that right there is a lie.. It's a LIE!" Joe shouted angrily, especially cause lying is against Joe's rules.

"Come on ma-"

But before Johnny finished, Billy hit him in the back of the head with one of the shotguns, and and Tony began kicking him from the ground, Billy soon joining in.

"NOO!" Carly shouted, and tried to leap up, but Jim throws her back down.

"You'll get yours. You just wait your turn." Jim said sadistically too her.

* * *

 _While this happened, Carl was pulled of the car, and Dan attempted to rape him. Harper still hidden. Unable to do anythng as she's unarmed._

* * *

"Listen, it was ME!.. It was just me!" Rick said, growling under his teeth.

"See, now that's right. That's not some damn lie.. Look, we can settle this. We're reasonable men.. First, we're gonna beat Johnny to death.. Then we'll have the girl.. Then the boy.. Then I'm gonna shoot you and then we'll be square." Joe said, before laughing to himself.

"Let them go." Rick said, getting more and more angry. In the show it's only about Carl. In here it's about all 3 of them. Even Carly who he still barely knows that well.

* * *

"Stop your squirming." Dan said, still trying to rape Carl.

* * *

Johnny, now with a black eye, is thrown in-between some cars, as Billy and Tony continue attacking him.

* * *

"Let them go." Rick said. The look on his face showing he has finally _snapped._

Joe continued to laugh but suddenly Rick does a backwards headbutt that strikes Joe, who was pointing the beretta on him, fires on reflex _(and misses)_ , which momentarily deafens Rick. Rick then punches Joe, who barely flinches and strikes back with a pistol whip, knocking Rick to the ground.

Carly tries to grabs for Jim's revolver, but he pistol whips her over the head, stopping her.

"I got him.. Oh, it's gonna be SO much worse now!" Joe shouted, kicking Rick in the stomach when saying the last part.

"Come on, get up! Come on." joe challenged at Rick.

As Rick struggles to get back on his feet, still minority concussed, Joe locks Rick in place by grabbing him, pinning his arms, and holding him still. Joe then tempts fate and asks, "What the hell are you gonna do now, sport?" Rick answers by violently biting into the Joe's carotid artery, spitting out a chunk of his skin, and letting Joe bleed to death..

Everyone is completely shocked by this, especially Carly and Joe's men.

But Carly, remembering the current situration, takes advantage of this, and when Jim was staring in shock at Rick, Carly grabbed at his beretta. Jim sees this and struggles to pull her away, but eventually Carly gets Jim to shoot himself, like that scene from GTA 4.

* * *

Billy points a shotgun at Carly but Johnny grabs him, making him shoot Tony before throwing Billy to the ground and began smashing in Billy's face in with a large rock.

Carly is actually shocked. Having never seen this side of him.. But sadly it won't be her first time.

* * *

Dan, visably frightened, is still holding Carl hostage and tells Carly _(who is angrily pointing the pistol at him)_ he will not hesitate to kill Carl if she dosen't lower the gun.

"LET THE BOY GO!" Carly screamed angrily.

* * *

Harper, enraged, smashes the car door into a fleeing Claimer, and than shoots him with his own dropped shotgun.

* * *

Rick grabs hold of Joe's pocket knife, gently pushes Carly away, and marches right over to Dan, menacingly saying "He's mine."

Carl manages to escape into Carly's embrace, while Dan becomes stunned by Rick's remark and intense facial expression.

Rick stabs Dan in the heart. And than began stabbing him over and over, even after Dan is dead.

Carly is futher shocked. The level of utter brutality, leaves her to worry about Rick's and Johnny's mental state. And maybe her own.

Luckily Harper didn't really see it.

* * *

The next day, Johnny finds Carly, shaken and sitting under a tree.

Johnny comes over to her.

"Carly.. You look pale.. Did Joe do something?" Johnny asked,

"Not excatly.. It's just.. It's you and Rick.. You two were like animals.. It made me worry that all this killing might be making two a little crazy.. And it's scaring me" Carly saif.

"Well.. That's me Carly.. I have a darker side to me.. Nack with the Lost.. That was me when I was actually a be.. No doubt it was because of Billy's influence."

"I know Johnny. I heard the stories.. I just.. It was so brutal"

"Well.. A part of me died with Tyreese.. It changed me.. That whole battle changed me.. I been though battles most of my life.. But that one was.. Different" Johnny said.

Rick Grimes comes over.

"She doing okay?"

Carly walks away, not sure what to say.

"... That a no?" Rick asked nervously.

"It's okay, she's not as hardened as we are, much as she claims to be.. But she'll get over it.. She always does.. Just need to let have some alone time." Johnny said.

"Well.. I scared _myself_.. I died with Lori.. I became a monster" Rick said.

"No Rick.. Your just stressed." Johnny said.

"I mean it Johnny.. Something happened.. You saw what I did to Joe.. That's who I am now, not all of me. But it's there.. I don't know who I am anymore" Rick said.

"You were ALWAYS kinda unstable Rick.. I saw that back at your speech about we being _the walking dead_.. But that's what you NEED to be Rick.. It's why I never question your decisions. And trust me, you made some real questionable one" Johnny said.

"... Anyway? How'd you wind up with Joe?" Rick asked, changing the subject, out of a lack of answer.

"Well.. After the prison.. After killing Gabe.. I was all alone.. They found me.. They had a code, but they reminded me of Billy.. In hindsight, that should of been a sign.. But I was optimistic. Thought I could of returned to my old roots, like with the Lost.. Be with brothers"

"You DO have a brother Klebitz.. _I'm_ your brother. You said it yourself.. We just don't need matching outfits to prove it"

Johnny chuckles.

"Fair point, brother"

* * *

Harper hugs Carly, the two became closer as they were the only females in the small group.

Harper admits she isn't sure if she killed anyone _alive_ before this.

"It doesn't get easier.. But it was self defence. Don't beat yourself up" Carly said.


	21. Chapter 21

**The rest of Harper's scenes.. Read THE NEW WORLD for the full story..**

* * *

The group decide to go back to Hershel's farm, after Rick and Johnny fix themselves up from their injuring from the fight.

Staying at a deserted house, Rick hears a telephone ringing and answers it and talks to a woman who is apparently with a bigger group. After speaking with her, they decide to stay.

While hunting. Rick tells Johnny and Carly about the woman. Looking for their input.

Johnny is uncertain about it. Carly agrees. the 3 encounter an unknown survivor. Harper tries to run over but is stopped and the man is torn apart by a mass of zombies, cause Rick says not to waste the bullet when it's already too late for the poor man.

After walking away, they find an open car filled with lots of supplies which apparently belonged to the unknown survivor. Harper asks "why? Why would he go unarmed?"

Johnny: Harper. He

Harper: Oh.. I get it... Like Carol.

The next day. Rick gets a call on the phone of the house they are staying in. Rick begins to talk to the voice and converse about their ordeals. Eventually, he asks for the woman's name and she answers "It's me, Lori".

Horrifiied, Rock then forcefully unplugs the phone, but can still hear Lori speaking on the line. This causes him to realize that the phone calls were all in his head and that he is trying to console his massive sense of guilt by " talking" to his wife. Eventually, he "hangs up" although he takes the phone with him in his backpack when they depart later that day.

* * *

TIMESKIP:

Carl sees Sophia and tells her that he knows how she feels about not having a mother, since he now has lost his.

However, Sophia is completely delusional, saying. "Don't be stupid, my mom is crying in the other room, she's not dead!"

"... That's Maggie, she's not your mom" Carl said, kinda creeped out.

"Yes she is you idiot.. She's my mom, and she's NOT dead!" Sophia said angrily.

Carly paused.

"... Do you remember me?" He asked nervously.

Sophia smiled, though kind of a creepy smile.

"Of coarse I remember you. I love you!" Sophia cried, hugging him. Futher creeping him out. But he returns the hug.

* * *

"... Sophia's crazy" Carl said to Harper.

"We always are." Harper chuckled.

"No, really.. She thinks Maggie is her mom.. She's crazy" Carl said.

"No.. She's not.. Remembering Carol would make her sad.. So she's trying to drain all memory of her, I guess" Harper said.

"That's stupid" Carl groaned. Which makes Harper a little bit angry.

"No damn it, it's not.. You watch your mouth."

"Okay, okay.. I wasn't thinking.. I'm sorry" Carl said.

"She's you friend Carl.. Girlfriend even.. You need to support her.. She's lost her family.. If making up a new one is how she copes.. You need to support her, even if you find it weird" Harper. said.

"I will.. I promise" Carl said.

* * *

TIMESKIP:

Early the next morning, the survivors are woken by a gunshot.

Outside, Andrea, standing on the roof, points her rifle at three new arrivals: Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinosa, and Eugene Porter. Believing they are thre to hurt them or worse. Ordering them to leave or die.

Abraham tries to calm her down, saying they just need supplies. Johnny and Rick arrive. Both pointing Pistols at them, futher heading things up. Suddenly Michael comes out.

"Everybody calm down!" Michael cried, standing between Rick and Abraham. Still wearing the blue suit, with the white shirt.

"DAD!" Carly cried hugging him. Harper near her.

"See, told you we'd find her" Rosita said, patting Michael's shoulder. Michael smiles at her, not having a response.

Michael admits to Carly that that Eugene is a scientist.

Eugene comfirms this, saying he was working on a project with nine other people to map out the human genome, planning to develop diseases that would only affect people in certain regions. He then claims to know exactly what caused the dead to start walking, and goes on to say that once Washington knows what he knows, "they can stop this whole mess once and for all."

Rick asks Abraham what is a herd, after Abraham mentioned it several times.

Before Abraham can answer him, Andrea has climbed down from the roof and is pointing a gun at Eugene, demanding to know what he knows. Johnny telling her to calm down before she gets herself killed. She refuses.

Abraham disarms Andrea, knocking her to the ground, and fires a bullet into the air.

"That bullet I just fired.. I'm sure it was heard from directions, for miles. Any zombie nearby no doubt heard it. And is no doubt following it. Following a sound. Cause sound usually means people. And people means to _food.._ Stupid as those fuckers are.. They will forget about the sound.. But fact is.. By that point, others would of followed them.. And together, they would just keep walking cause everyone else is walking.. And would keep heading to that particular direction.. Others would see them. Join them.. Eventually hundreds.. Than thousands.. More.. And that is a _horde.._ And before long. They will find us. And you'll all be fucked!" Abraham explains.

He then addresses Andrea's question and asks Eugene to tell the group what he would've said if he "hadn't been so busy focusing on not shitting [his] pants." Eugene says that it's classified, and he can't tell her anything. Abraham reiterates what Eugene said, stating that it's classified. He does vouch for Eugene though, saying that he used to think he was crazy, but, now knows that he's actually really smart.

ABRAHAM: The thing about smart mother fuckers is that sometimes, they sound like crazy mother fuckers to stupid mother fuckers.

Dale, previously silent, yells at Abraham, saying that he can't talk to them like that and he has no idea what they've been through. Abraham responds by screaming that he used to have an eight year old boy, a six year old girl, and an ex-wife, but, now he doesn't. Rosita attempts to calm Abraham down. He apologizes and offers to give up their weapons if they can spend the night at the farm _(mentioning he's not usually like this, and is actually nice)._ Dale and the group reluctantly agree, and they all walk toward the house.

* * *

TIMESKIP:

At nightfall, the group has set up camp and talk about the malnourished zombie, they talk about what they have tended to calling them, Eugene says "zombies," while Rick and his group call them "roamers" and "lurkers." Glenn decides to go and check on Maggie, he asks Dale and Andrea to watch Sophia while he goes and investigates her disappearance. As Glenn calls out for Maggie, it is shown in a silhouette that Maggie has hung herself up in a tree. Later revealed as a sucide attempt.

Harper hurriedly cuts her down, only to find that she is not breathing. Glenn wants her do CPR. But before she can replyy Abraham makes the situration and puts a gun to Maggie's head and says that she is dead, and they have to shoot her or she will come back as a zombie. Glenn and him argue, and Abraham says he HAS to do this.

Harper yells at him, but Abraham yells at her to shut up.

Suddenly Michael pulls out his Beratta pistol, pointing at Abraham.

"Put the gun down Abraham.. Your scaring the girl." Michael said, not much emotion. Giving a "tranqil fury" moment.. Which means he's angry. Which is when a character is really mad, but outside they are eerily calm and emotionless.

"What? You gonna shoot me Michael?"

"You know I don't want to.. But I will" Michael warned, deadpan.

"You people don't seem to remember how it works.. You die you turn.. She'll kill us!" Abraham cried.

"Maybe she's not dead" Michael said, still not much emotion.

"That's bullshit.. She's not moving! SHE'S DEAD!"

Suddenly Maggie bursts up, Abraham believes she's a zombie. But Glenn says "SHE'S ALIVE!"

Abraham is left horrified of his own actions.

* * *

 **Those are the main moments I could think of, that involve Harper in a big role.. So.. That's it until I finally return to the REAL story.. :)**


End file.
